


Coffee Mug

by fluffywinkos



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, there's a dog in it, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywinkos/pseuds/fluffywinkos
Summary: After a hard night at work, Yuta comes home to a mug of coffee and his favourite person in the world.





	Coffee Mug

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over 4 months ago jshjshsj anyway uwu
> 
> btw thanks for all the attention on church boys jshsjhsjhs

Yuta quietly opened the door. He knew Sicheng would be asleep, considering that it was only six o’clock in the morning. He had just gotten home from working through the night, which was a regular thing for him.

The Japanese male stepped inside, hanging his coat on the coat rack and placing his bag on the couch. He moved around without sound, entering the kitchen and smiling when he saw the steaming pot of coffee on the counter. _Sicheng must have set this to brew right before I got home _, he thought to himself, his heart swelling at the thought of his lover.__

__He grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured himself a cup of the strong brew, inhaling the scent before taking a sip. That’s when he heard the sound of a jingling collar. He looked into the living room to see their dog, Penny, running towards him._ _

__He broke into another wide smile, setting his mug down and crouching down to engulf the dog in his embrace. The dog wiggled around in excitement before finding his way out of Yuta’s arms and running back in the direction it came._ _

__Yuta looked up to see his one and only walking towards him, exhaustion evident on his face. “Good morning, baby,” Yuta said, meeting the other male in the middle and embracing his thin figure._ _

__“Welcome home,” Sicheng replied, wrapping his arms around Yuta’s neck and placing a lazy peck on the older male’s lips. Yuta chuckled, massaging circles into Sicheng’s lower back. “I don’t know what it is, but you look really good today,” the younger male spoke, placing his head onto Yuta’s shoulder._ _

__Yuta placed his hands onto the back of the Chinese male’s thighs, gripping them and picking up the smaller male. He carried Sicheng back to their bedroom, setting him down on the bed. “I’m gonna go let Penny out, okay?” Yuta asked, his hand on the door frame. Sicheng smiled and nodded, Yuta leaving the room immediately afterwards._ _

__“Come on, Penny, outside,” the Japanese male said with a soft tone, walking back into the kitchen, the dog following close behind. He opened the door leading to their backyard, letting the dog run freely around the grassy field._ _

__He smiled and closed the sliding door, walking back into the bedroom, being blessed by the sight of Sicheng sleeping, barely under the covers, his plain oversized shirt wrinkling up around his hips, showing off a bit of his thighs. He brushed any adult thoughts out of his head and shed himself of his work clothes, sliding on a pair of sweatpants._ _

__He then left to let Penny back in, walking back into the room with the puppy trailing behind. Sicheng had turned over, giving the older male the perfect opportunity to spoon him, his favourite way to cuddle. Yuta slipped back under the covers and did just that, entangling their legs as Penny joined them, settling just in front of Sicheng._ _

__Yuta rested his chin in the crook of Sicheng’s neck, allowing sleep to take over his tired body. And so they all slept, the coffee mug on the counter being completely forgotten._ _

**Author's Note:**

> whip


End file.
